I Was Eliminated'
by iPsychic
Summary: *Taken Place After Zoey's Elimination* Zoey has just been catapulted from the island, but only one thing is on her mind; Mike. MikeXZoey One-Shot.


**Random Mike and Zoey One-Shot, because I love them to bits!**

**Thanks for the great idea Lakec, sorry it's not 'romantic as possible,'.**

**Enjoy :)**

One second ago, I was sitting calmly in a catapult leaving Total Drama Revenge of the Island after being eliminated. Sitting in the rough, hard, brown catapult I could hear Chris talking in the background of my own very thoughts. The only thing that was running through my head was...

I was eliminated

I missed out on one million dollars.

I shook my head and stayed focused to what Chris was saying to the camera's. In one second flat, Chris pulled down the handle showing his evil grin. My whole body flew through the air, making me scream with fright as to where I was going to land.

*Splash*

I landed in the cold, dark ocean. I panicked, making my whole body get nervous with fear. I wasn't a fan of being in the middle of the ocean at night, not knowing where to go. I looked towards the distance and saw a white, classy hotel resort right across from were I was in the water. My face lit up, now knowing I had a possible chance of actually 'living'. I free-styled towards the white, beautiful sand letting a bunch of rough waves tumble me towards the shore. They threw me flat onto the hard sand letting the specks stick to my wet body. Groaning in frustration, I lifted up my head spitting out wet sand from my mouth.

Across the shore, there were wooden stairs leading up to the resort which were attached to the side of the small cliff where the resort sat upon. I peeled off seaweed that stuck to my pale skin and began walking towards the stairs, dripping with sea water. I was much too tired to walk up the stairs, but I began. My legs felt heavy with each step, my body almost giving up but I pondered who was up there. I arrived at the top, seeing the beautiful resort standing tall upon my weak body. Around the side I saw the most luxurious pool, with a few spa's and an empty long table that sat beside them. This place looked like Heaven. Dragging myself from the dark into the light, I went inside the main place of the resort. The walls were white, as were the floors and there were few couches spread in different places. Down the hall, I heard a large ting type of sound. I turned my body to see who was there.

Coming out of the elevator was surprisingly... Staci? She still looked the same, only her hair grew just a teeny bit after she lost it all when getting eliminated. Her eyes opened wide when she saw me in the middle of the main room and ran over to face me.

'Zoey, is that you?' she asked in shock.

'Yeah...' I said until she interrupted.

'Wow, your shirt is ripped, you have dirt upon your cheeks and your hair is a mess! Yah, you went on the catapult didn't you? Catapult's where made by my great, great, great-' Staci babbled on.

'Where am I!' I asked in an angered voice making Staci stop talking in one second.

'You are at Playa De Losers! All the eliminated contestants stay here. Did you know, resorts were made by my great, great, great-' Staci continued.

'Wait... You said all the eliminated contestants, right?' I asked interrupting her story.

'Yes I did. Did you know-' Staci told me but I just sped off to run outside. I ran as fast as I could out the door and around the side to the pool area. The cold wind rushed against my skin, as I continued to carry my weak legs to the pool. The water in the pool was shimmering in the moonlight, looking beautiful under the stars.

But the only thing I was thinking about was... Where's Mike? Down in the corner of the deep end of the pool, there was a dark figure with their head down looking at the water, their feet dangling just above the blue. I crept a little closer around the pool, pondering who would be out here at... Whatever time it is. The figure perked up their head looking at me in shock. I squinted harder and finally found out who it was...

Mike! Mike jumped up from the edge of the pool and started to run towards me with a happy expression across his face. I ran towards him yelling 'Mike!' and he yelled 'Zoey!' We both jumped into each other's arms by the pool in the moonlight and crashed our lips together. The guy I loved who I hadn't seen for a few weeks was here, right now. We released from our kiss and looked each other in the eyes, our arms resting upon each other's. His dark, spiky hair stood out from the moon and I felt like I could explode with happiness.

'Zoey, you got eliminated! What happened?' Mike asked with concern, letting go of my pale arms. I sighed and sat down with him, dangling our feet in the cool water of the pool.

'It's a long story,' I told him, but began to tell what had happened that day. He listened carefully, processing what was going on.

'So... I decided I really needed Cameron as a friend. This happened before I went onto Total Drama. Whenever I made a friend, they would cling onto me and I always got annoyed,' I explained, finishing the story with a sigh.

'You've got me though now, and Cameron as our great buddy,' Mike said with proudness.

'Yeah, I do have you guys! I hope Cameron wins the money, not that jerk Lightning!' I yelled filling with rage.

'I'm sure Cameron can take him down, especially with his wits,' Mike laughed, showing his cute gap in between his teeth. I giggled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaning over and then lied down in his arms while he rested one arm over my body.

'When did you become... Tougher?' Mike asked trying to find the right word. I perked my head up and looked him straight in the eye.

'Well, after you got eliminated... I became stronger. But when Chef pushed me off a cliff making me break the medallion you gave me, I got annoyed and went some-what crazy,' I told him, but blushed realizing I never told him about breaking the small present he gave me.

'... I'm sorry I broke-' I continued but Mike smiled and interrupted.

'It's not your fault and we don't need it, now that I have you again,' Mike told me.

'Aw, Mike, I'd say the same for you!' I giggled, then leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips as the area got further into the night.

**The End :)**


End file.
